


The Human Experience

by WomanInWhite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M, Season 8, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanInWhite/pseuds/WomanInWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:<br/>Cas was unfiltered in detailing his new human experience, and he remained that way when they ventured into more intimate territory. It thrilled Dean like nothing else when Cas asked for exactly what he wanted and openly enjoyed it without a lifetime of social conditioning to make him hesitate. In that way, Cas was completely unpredictable. Dean didn’t think he could ever get bored with Cas.</p>
<p>98% smut, 2% other.</p>
<p>Post-Season 8. Human!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Experience

Dean released a ragged breath, “I need a drink.”

Cas groaned, “Really, Dean? Right now?”

Dean tried his best to hide his smirk, “Yeah. I’m thirsty.” He watched as Cas reluctantly turned and wandered into the kitchenette, “I’m feeling in the mood for something strong.”

Months ago, the angels fell from heaven. Cas found a payphone, called the only number he knew and Sam and Dean came to find him. Since then they had been doing all they could to locate as many fallen angels as they could while taking on the rising presence of demons. Today, Dean had taken Cas on a run-of-the-mill hunt. They’d decided not long after Cas fell that he needed to get used to being human as well as a hunter. This was Cas’ first real hunt as a human and he’d done a rather good job of it, coming out of it with only a few scrapes and bruises.

Cas opened the fridge, the light glowing around his form. His white dress shirt was completely unbuttoned and the tail of it barely hid his naked backside from Dean’s gaze, which he could swear he could feel all over him.

Dean was kneeling on the floor, his flannel shirt pushed back over his shoulders and hanging from his arms which were bound with Cas’ old blue tie that he insisted on wearing almost daily. His eyes grazed over Cas as he walked back over to him, unscrewing the cap from a small bottle of whiskey he’d found, his eyes half-lidded with want. Dean loved to make Cas wait.

Cas brought the bottle to Dean’s lips and muttered, “Close your eyes and drink.”

Dean shut his eyes and shivered as his cock twitched at the thought of Cas getting off on this. It wasn’t long after the fall that they had started… this. Cas wasn’t used to caring for his new human body and there were plenty of times he’d either had to be reminded to bathe or have something incredibly private explained to him in full detail. Most of this happened right after the fall and Sam was still too sick to help take care of Cas, so the responsibility fell completely on Dean. But he didn’t mind. He thought he was going to lose Cas, but instead he got him back. Sure he became completely dependent on him to survive for a while there, but that’s what bridged whatever gap there was between them. Cas was unfiltered in detailing his new human experience, and he remained that way when they ventured into more intimate territory. It thrilled Dean like nothing else when Cas asked for exactly what he wanted and openly enjoyed it without a lifetime of social conditioning to make him hesitate. In that way, Cas was completely unpredictable. Dean didn’t think he could ever get bored with Cas.

Dean wrapped his lips around the top of the bottle when he felt it and Cas lifted it enough so that Dean had to tilt his head back. Cas held back a groan as he watched with wonder as Dean’s outstretched throat worked, swallowing one, two, three gulps of the amber liquor, his lips sucking around the edge of the bottle.

When Cas took the bottle away, Dean gave a satisfied smack of his lips, “That hit the spot.” He looked up at Cas who had tossed the bottle onto the bed and was standing over him, “Did you get your kicks out of that, then?”

Cas stepped closer and said with an air of frustration, “Yes. Now please don’t make me stop this time.”

Dean leaned in, lightly touching his lips to Cas’ cock, savoring the sound it drew from him as he breathed, “Not this time.” He took the head in like he had with the lip of the bottle and gently sucked, grazing his tongue around the sensitive skin. 

Cas slipped his fingers into Dean’s hair as he let out a low moan. He watched Dean who had closed his eyes, unknowing or uncaring of Cas’ eyes on him. Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hair but was careful not to force Dean’s mouth and his cock closer together. The first time he tried that, Dean wasn’t at all pleased. Since then he had been working on controlling the urges of his body and was amazed at the strength of human desire, afraid he wouldn’t be able to compete with it. But Dean was patient with him and forgave him when he failed, like the many times in the beginning when he came way too early and Dean had to finish himself off. Dean never complained though, only asking for permission to keep watching Cas, spent and gasping, as he pleasured himself.

As Dean took more of Cas into him, bobbing his head and slathering his tongue along the shaft, Cas groaned and bit at his lip. It was so hard not to thrust into Dean’s face, especially when Dean’s hands weren’t holding his hips in place like they usually were. He wasn’t sure why he felt a rush of desire when Dean suggested that he bind his hands, but Dean joked it must have been because he had developed a dominance kink brought on when he lost his leadership over his garrison after so many centuries commanding it and having power over an entire legion of heaven’s soldiers. He also wasn’t sure why Dean would want to be tied up, but he had learned that Dean was still very embarrassed to talk about a lot of his erotic preferences and didn’t like to analyze them the same way Cas, who was very curious about all of these new human experiences, had gotten used to doing, and so he didn’t ask.

Nevertheless, seeing Dean bound and completely submissive before him, slurping up and down over his cock, sent shivers up Cas’ spine. Cas had made mistakes in bed before. He often didn’t realize it until Dean was suddenly up and halfway across the room in the blink of an eye. But the hunter was never upset for long and he always pushed aside his discomfort to explain to Cas what he did and why he didn’t like it, always burning red with embarrassment by the time Cas had asked all of his probing questions and understood.

But now Dean was completely trusting him. Before, Dean had always had some degree of control. Dean started out on top before letting Cas try the same on him. When his mouth was too busy to communicate, he used his hands to direct Cas, to show him what he liked and to stop him from doing what he didn’t. Without that guidance, Cas felt a little lost, nervous that in seeking to satisfy himself he might do something to make Dean uncomfortable. It felt as though he was being tested, and he didn’t want to fail.

However, Cas wasn’t the only one learning. Dean had never been with a man before Cas. He had to admit, the idea used to repel him until one day, he realized, it didn’t. He figured it had something to do with Cas. In fact, he wasn’t really into the idea of seeing any men besides Cas. Or women, for that matter. But none of it changed the fact that the only penis he used to care about was his own. Figuring out another one was definitely an interesting, but pleasurable experience.

Dean took Cas deeper into his mouth, feeling him pressing against the back of his throat and he fought his reflexes enough to relax his muscles (he silently thanked the alcohol for helping) and take even more in, earning a stuttered cry from Cas. He mentally patted himself on the back for his first successful attempt at deep-throating. The first few tries were, admittedly, embarrassing. But Cas had no established standards and he did not judge him in the slightest, glad for whatever touch he could get. Dean had found it very difficult and sometimes painful to swallow so much, but he was determined to get it right eventually. He’d had a few women do it to him in the past and he knew how amazing it felt. And he wanted Cas to know that feeling. It was exciting to know that he was giving Cas all of these experiences for the first time. He wanted to do everything to him so that Cas could feel it all, as much of this amazing human sensation as he could.

It wasn’t long before Dean was finally able to touch his lips to the base of Cas’ cock, his jaw locked open and his nose pressed to the side as he grimaced, holding his position for as long as possible before pulling away, feeling Cas’ cock slide out of him before he gasped for air. When Dean heard Cas desperately moan his name, he bucked his hips involuntarily, his own aching erection pressing against the increasingly tight space in his jeans. But he wouldn’t ask for relief yet because he’s played this game so many times and it was one of his favorites. 

He liked to deny himself, draw out his desire for as long as possible while getting his partner off. And poor Cas. He was so considerate that he wanted to please Dean too, but Dean told enough white lies to make him believe his sexual endurance was still pretty weak. Dean was actually impressed with how long Cas could contain himself after only a few months of regular sex. He was surprised Cas hadn’t come as soon as Dean took him in deep; he’d almost been expecting it. He knew Cas would eventually figure out his game and he also knew it’d be one he wouldn’t feel right playing. Cas would think he was depriving Dean while he got off and feel bad about it, completely missing the point of the exercise. And so Dean just pretended he had the stamina of a stallion, pleasuring Cas for as long as he could before the pressure became too much.

Dean looked up at Cas and muttered, “You can fuck it, if you want.”

Cas paused, not quite sure he understood Dean, “What?”

“My mouth. You can fuck it.”

Cas shuddered at Dean’s offer. Cas knew he would never be able to talk dirty. His grasp of casual communication was still very poor and he often struggled to understand the meaning of certain phrases. But something about Dean’s raw, blunt words made him weak in the knees. Dean knew how to talk to him, getting straight to the point with his explicit tongue. But what he was suggesting was too much to ask for, “I couldn’t. It would hurt you, wouldn’t it?”

Dean rasped, “I think I can handle it now.” He took Cas’ cock back into his mouth for a few shallow bobs before pulling away and breathing, “Besides, it’s not like you don’t want to. I know you do.”

Cas let out a ragged breath, quivering as he tried to contain himself, “You’re not wrong. But if it’s hurting you, how can I know? Should I untie you?”

“No.” Dean was getting a real rush out of having no control. He wanted Cas to use him. By the looks of him, he was about to burst anyway. He tried to reassure him, “Listen, just do whatever you want to me. If I don’t like it, you’ll know. I’ve still got the rest of me to tell you if I wanna stop.”

“I don’t know, Dean. It doesn’t seem fair.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Screw fair. Just fuck me already.” Without further warning, he opened his mouth and shoved his face into Cas’ crotch, feeling his thick cock twitch deep in his throat. Cas cried out as Dean pulled his head back and forth, pausing only to take in a gulp of air before going right back at it. Cas gripped Dean’s hair tightly and Dean moaned at the feeling, the vibrations like lightning through Cas. But even still, Cas didn’t move.

As if to encourage him, Dean got sloppier as his throat grew more comfortable. He worked Cas faster and harder, taking him in whole every time. And finally, Cas couldn’t control himself, not when he had Dean’s permission to let himself go.

Cas took Dean’s head in both of his hands, holding it still while his hips thrust forward. Dean’s face screwed up in pain or pleasure, he couldn’t tell. But Dean wasn’t pulling away, so he hoped it was the latter because Cas couldn’t seem to stop his hips from pounding against Dean’s face. Dean tugged at his restraints, struggling to keep his balance as he felt the tip of Cas’ cock slipping in and out of the tightness of his throat, losing its rhythm as Cas was nearing the edge. He wanted to moan but he was so full of Cas that he was silenced, and the thought alone left him trembling.

Dean was about to pull away for a breath when Cas buried himself as deep as he could and came with a mangled moan. He fell to his knees, slipping out of Dean’s mouth as he did so, and slumped against Dean. He slipped his arms under Dean’s and shakily removed the knot around his wrists with clumsy fingers, resting his open mouth against Dean’s neck as Dean swallowed the cum in his throat and took gasping breaths.

Dean pulled his arms from his sleeves and rested them across Cas’ back, trying hard to keep the whine of need from escaping his aching throat. He allowed Cas to recover, listening to his familiar worn-out breaths as Cas came down from his high. The sounds made Dean shiver, but he just slipped his fingers under Cas’ shirt so he could graze them up and down his spine, the denial of his pleasure amplifying every sensation. Cas muttered, “Are you alright?”

Dean rasped, “Yeah. Definitely.”

It wasn’t long before Cas forced himself to sit up and he kissed Dean deeply. He cupped his hands over Dean’s jaw, opening his mouth to let him in, barely tasting himself on Dean’s eager tongue. His jaw was slack but Dean hungrily licked and sucked at Cas’ mouth. He reached between them and gently tugged at Cas’ limp cock, mumbling gruffly against his lips, “Think you can get it up again?”

Cas couldn’t believe his ears. He muttered, “I don’t know. Maybe. I’m sorry I’m not keeping up.” Dean was incredibly demanding for a sexual partner. Actually, it wasn’t that he asked for much, it was just that sometimes Cas thought Dean could go on forever. Sometimes he felt lacking, but it seemed like every time he tried to hold himself back, Dean would make it his mission to make him break.

“S’okay,” Dean slurred, his head clouded with alcohol and desire as his mouth moved to Cas’ jaw, “Not your fault. I’ll get you up, Cas. I’ll get you up again.” He sucked at Cas’ neck, leaving behind dark red marks that he hoped Sam wouldn’t notice or mention later. He played with Cas’ cock in his fingers, doing what he liked to do to himself, grazing his thumb over the tip with every stroke. Despite Cas’ exhaustion, Dean could feel him beginning to harden beneath his fingers. He was so horny he didn’t even internally praise himself for his achievement. Instead, he growled, “Get in the bed, Cas.”

Cas pushed himself up off the floor, unable to detach Dean who clung to him, now lapping at one of his nipples. Dean pressed his leg between Cas’ and grabbed his ass, pulling him close as he slowly grinded against him with a stiff groan. The sound helped Cas get back in the game and he reached down to open up Dean’s jeans and gently rub at his erection through his underwear.

Dean moaned and buried his face in Cas’ neck again, sucking and licking everywhere as his hands explored his body. Cas could sense how desperate Dean was. Dean nearly came when he realized Cas was leading him to the bed with his cock, his hand gently pulling it, pulling him close until Dean was lying flush on top of Cas.

Dean propped himself up with his hands and looked down at Cas, naked except for the open white dress shirt. Dean liked it when he kept it on. It was familiar, practically a part of Cas considering Dean had seen him in the same outfit for years and a white shirt was a staple of that raggedy ensemble. Dean leaned down to kiss him as he shimmied out of his pants and tangled his fingers in Cas’ growing hair, rubbing against him. Cas spread his legs so Dean could more easily fit between him, gently rolling his hips back up to meet Dean’s.

Dean cursed as he got up from the bed and went to the door where he had dropped his duffel bag on the floor after the hunt. Cas dropped his head back on the pillow, catching his breath and slowly tugging at himself while Dean dug through the bag and came back with condoms and lube. His eyes trailed up and down Cas’ body and he hummed with pleasure at the sight, ripping open one of the foil packets with his teeth and rolling a condom onto his cock. He crawled back over Cas, squeezing lube onto his fingers before pressing them against Cas’ entrance.

Cas sighed as Dean’s fingers entered him. Dean groaned at how easily Cas let him in. They’d been fooling around on a regular basis lately, and their bodies knew each other and yielded to each other’s touch. It didn’t take long until Cas was ready for him and Dean was glad for it. Dean slowly pushed himself in, filling Cas’ tight hole, their guttural moans melting together in the small space between their mouths.

Dean slowly embedded himself in Cas and reached between them, taking his cock in his hand. He breathed, “Where are you, Cas? How… uh, fuck… how close you?”

Cas moaned, “Just a little m-more.” Dean shifted inside him and Cas saw stars, mouth open wide in a silent scream. He clutched at Dean’s hips, “There! Right there! Keep going. Don’t st- ahhh! Don’t stop!” He bucked up against Dean, legs limply falling open as he grunted with each of Dean’s increasingly powerful thrusts that found his favorite spot every time. Cas tried to keep up and meet Dean halfway, but it wasn’t long before he stopped moving and threw his head back, letting Dean do all of the work as he moaned mindlessly, the rest of his concentration focused on containing himself for as long as possible as Dean hammered him into the mattress.

Dean felt a surge of heat rush through him when Cas let go, getting off on the idea that he was breaking down Cas’ control. He knew Cas was close and so was he. Dean kept pounding into Cas, muffling his groans into his neck as he sucked there. He pumped Cas’ cock frantically, ready to quit this game and get it over and done with, his throat still raw as he took short, needy breaths.

“Hn- Cas!” Dean gasped as he came, clutching at Cas’ arm, his other hand struggling to keep working Cas’ cock, fumbling up and down the shaft.

Cas almost whined when Dean tensed inside of him and stopped moving, but Dean was making up for the lack of internal stimulation with a clumsy hand job. It was sloppy and erratic, but Dean never left Cas unsatisfied and he wasn’t about to start now. He even moved inside of him again slowly, his limp cock oversensitive, but he knew Cas was so wound up that even the weak friction would do something for him if he concentrated on hitting the right spot.

Luckily, Dean only had to work at Cas for a few more moments before he was groaning and spilling his seed all over the back of his hand. Dean just barely managed to slip out of Cas and pluck off his condom, tossing it on the floor, before he collapsed halfway on top of a breathless Cas, lazily wiping his hand on the side of the mattress. Cas drew his arms around Dean sluggishly as Dean pressed his lips onto Cas’ neck, planting long, languid kisses on him as he let himself be cradled.

They laid there for a long while, eyelids heavy as their breaths evened out, matching each other. Cas dragged placid fingers through Dean’s hair, listening to the quiet, pleased hum that came out of Dean as he did so. Dean kept his eyes shut and loosely laid his arms around Cas, pulling him closer as he drifted closer to sleep.

Cas had learned fairly quickly that even though Dean often talked about sex as the highlight of intimacy, he actually seemed to enjoy the afterglow much more. Cas never saw Dean so at peace as when they’ve just finished a long session of sex and Dean forgot everything that troubled him. In fact, it was only in these moments that Dean let himself have a moment free of tension and worry. It was only here that he let himself be vulnerable and let somebody else watch out for him. He hungrily savored the comfort like he’d been starving for it for years. And maybe he had been. Whatever the case, Cas was glad to be of service in any way. He thought he’d lost all of his usefulness when he’d lost his grace. But in truth, becoming human had given him so much in exchange. 

It was only after becoming human that Cas learned that they were just as strong as angels and just as weak. The only differences were in their specialties and their vulnerabilities. While humans had incontrollable cupidity, angels had self-control. But where angels lacked passion, humans had enough to build empires, challenge God, and love unconditionally. The evidence was written into history and it was before Cas’ eyes.

Humans were incredible in their own right and Cas was sad to say that he had failed, for a very long time, to see that. For the longest time, he was a shepherd and his job was to care for the frail little humans he was ordered to love. It was not until he had seen Dean and gotten to know him and his brother that he began to recognize the power of humanity. Even though he knew he was late to the game, and even though he may have initially reacted poorly to it, Cas was glad to have had his eyes opened.


End file.
